To "coś" - cz.1
Galan ocknął się. Leżał na twardym łóżku czując się jak by świat został zatrzymany. Patrząc w biało-niebieski sufit zaczął przypominać sobie ostatnie wydarzenia, a towarzyszący przy tym ból klatki piersiowej stał się na tyle mocny, iż „Igła” nie wiedział czy to ból fantomowy czy źle zszyta rana. ‘’Imperatorze, ten ból. Ciekawe czy rana została dokładnie zszyta. Mogę złapać oddech to najważniejsze tylko, dla czego jestem tutaj, dla czego wzięli akurat mnie. Przecież ..” – Nagle rozmyślania zostały przerwane dźwiękiem zamykanych drzwi. Odruchowo bohatera przekręcił głowę w stronę pochodzenia odgłosu i zobaczył cały pokój. Znajdowało się w nim jedynie łóżko na którym leżał, lustro oraz dziwnie wyglądające biurko, jednak to co przykuło uwagę medyka to wizytator który wszedł przed paroma sekundami. Był to Eldar ubrany w biały pancerz bojowy oraz zieloną przepaskę biodrową. - Przebudziłeś się Mon – Keigh. -Rzekł oschle Eldar Galan nic nie odpowiedział jedynie się patrzył. - Tyle mi wystarczy. – Obcy wyszedł z pomieszczenia trzaskając drzwiami. ‘’Najwyraźniej jestem jeńcem, ale dla czego powiedział to z tak wielką ilością ukrytej agresji.” Powoli wstał wielki ból rozsadzał pierś, mimo to udało mu się podejść do lustra .Miał na sobie białą koszule i wojskowe ciemno - zielone spodnie. Jego twarz była pociągła, z lekkimi bruzdami na policzkach. Czarne włosy kontrastowały z jasną cerą która podkreślała jednak błękitne oczy. ‘’Kurcze to ja mam 30 lat w tym 10 z nich spędziłem na froncie i tak dobrze się trzymam, no ja nie wierze”. Patrzył tak minutę po czym odszedł i usiadł na skraju łóżka. Przetarł twarz ręką i pomyślał ”Nie zasługuje na bycie tutaj zawiodłem wszystkich, pozwoliłem wymordować cały lazaret, chciałem opatrzyć wroga powinni mnie za to rozstrzelać. Imperatorze.”. Przemyślenia zostały przerwane trzaskiem. W drzwiach stał ten sam Eldar co wcześniej,tylko tym razem wziął „Igłę” brutalnie za nadgarstek zakładając dźwignię. Fensel stęknął. - Idziemy, ktoś chce się z tobą widzieć barbarzyńco. – Powiedział oprawca. Prowadzony przez długi korytarz widział wiele podestów mostów nad głową wszystko było utrzymane w niebiesko - biało - zielonej kolorystyce. Ściany miały lekkie zagłębienia w których tkwiły białe kryształy dające przyjemne słoneczne światło po mostach z kraty chodzili Xenos z błogimi twarzami. Galan mimo bólu jaki sprawiała mu rana i silnego uścisku Eldara nie mówił nic, nawet nie stękał. Nieoczekiwanie strażnik szarpnął więźniem, otwierając ciężką półokrągłą śluzę. Pomieszczenie było obskurne, małe, ciemne, a stół i dwa krzesła na samym środku mówiły same za siebie „Sala przesłuchań”. Wartownik posadził zakładnika na jednym z krzeseł i wyszedł zamykając ciężkie wrota. ‘’Ten strażnik … dla czego widziałem na jego twarzy uśmiech przez ten cały czas gdy zadawał mi ból. Wiedziałem że Eldarzy są lekko aroganccy i przemądrzali ale nie wiedziałem że sprawia im przyjemność coś takiego” myśląc o tym stwierdził że będzie musiał podejść do tego przesłuchania jak do typowego pojedynku na słowa. „Będę musiał przypomnieć sobie to czego uczyli mnie na studiach i oby się to sprawdziło” Śluza ponownie się otworzyła do sali wszedł Eldar ubrany w biały pancerz z licznymi złotymi ornamentami i zielonym płaszczem u boku dzierżył specyficzny miecz energetyczny. Galan przyjął obojętną minę oraz pewnie położył ręce na stole. - Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć tu długo, więc bardzo szybko odpowiesz na moje pytania – Powiedział dumnie Eldar siadając na krześle - Powiesz mi jaki masz stopień, plany waszego dowództwa oraz gdzie trzymacie zaopatrzenie. - Jestem zwyczajnym lekarzem polowym o stopniu kaprala. Na pozostałe pytania nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć. – odrzekł pewnie „Igła” nie zmieniając przy tym wyrazu twarzy. - Na pewno, wy ludzi jesteście zawsze tacy sami głupi i uparci. Uważasz że nie wiem kim jesteś Mon – Keigh. Zadam pytanie jeszcze raz jaki jest twój stopień, jakie są plany waszego dowództwa i gdzie trzymacie zapasy. – Powiedział groźnym tonem oprawca. – Śpieszy się mi i żądam odpowiedzi. - Jestem lekarzem nic więcej. – Galan powiedział ponownie. ‘’Nie dobrze biorą mnie za kogoś innego niż jestem, ale chyba uda się mi go przekonać” Pytanie padło ponownie tym razem już w innej formie. - Tak się bawisz ścierwo rozumiem może jak zabijemy was więcej coś powiesz! – Krzyknął przeciwnik wstając gwałtownie z krzesła– Jestem Najwyrzszym Strażnikiem Światostatku Biel –Tan od ponad 60 lat i w tym czasie poznałem wielu podobnych do ciebie. - Ja za to spotkałem pierwszy raz przeciwnika, który atakuje z zaskoczenia wybijając cały bezbronny lazaret. – Powiedziawszy to doktor nachylił się w stronę Strażnika. - Wy ludzie zawsze tacy sami zabijacie setki naszych pobratymców a każdy wie że to my ELDARZY jesteśmy Panami Galaktyki. - stwierdzi. - Owszem zabijamy ale nie mordujemy rannych. - HAH, wy przebrzydłe istoty zabił już tysiące waszych wojowników i zabije kolejne tyle w następnych bitwach. A teraz ODPOWIADAJ. ‘’Wiem … wywołam utratę przytomności” - Powiedziałem wszystko co wiedziałem. – Powiedziawszy to Galan począł udawać kaszl. Uderzył się parę razy w pierś a dokładnie w ranę, konsekwencją tego była utrata świadomości. - Straż wyprowadzić tego człowieka. Do pokoju weszła straż przyboczna. - Jak sobie życzysz Had’ve. – Strażnik chwycił Fensela i przeniósł do celi. Eldar położył niedbale nieprzytomnego człowieka na łóżku, wychodząc spojrzał na mężczyznę pogardliwie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Komisarz Walduś Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Eldarzy